The rate at which computing devices, such as laptop computing systems, desktop computing systems, tablets, smart phones, and PDAs, download and execute applications continues to grow at a rapid rate. Unfortunately, currently these computing devices have no effective mechanism for adapting to the impact execution of applications have on the current load of responsive servers. When server overload occurs, current technology simply denies access to one or more of the computing devices to the servers.